New Edition
by fuzzypinkpens
Summary: CARBY baby and CSI: Miami Crossover, drama! Will they find Neela?
1. Sister scuffle

**Important Author's Note:** Okay, big change here. I know in a previous story I declared that Abby was 39, and even got in a little argument with a reviewer about it… But I've been pondering about it and decided that Abby is 32 from now on. Kali is 14 (almost 15), John is 30 and Roselani is 11 months old.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Kali and Rosie!

"Rosie _please_ be quiet!" I begged my little niece. She'd been crying for 10 minutes straight and I couldn't get her to stop. The neighbour beside us often complained about her wailing and I didn't want to face him alone.

A look at the clock showed that there were still a few hours until Abby got home. So with a sigh of defeat I set the little girl down on the floor and walk to the living room. As predicted, she totters after me and the sobs quiet to whimpers.

"What's wrong baby?" I coo, drawing the tiny tot onto my lap and cuddling her.

"Hungry," she pouts.

I don't know if I should laugh or get angry. So I scoop her into my arms again and carry her to the kitchen where we rummage through the cupboards for a snack. After settling her on her blanket in the middle of the living room, I quickly head for a bathroom break.

My face in the mirror shocks me. There are dark circles under my red eyes and a slight bruise on my cheek. I shake my head and go back to the living room.

"Come on baby, let's go to bed," I say, grabbing the remains of her snack and putting them in the garbage. She follows me and we go get ready for bed.

Noise from the front hall awakens me and I lazily roll out of bed. Padding softly to the living room I see Abby quietly putting her jacket and boots away.

"Hey," I whisper.

She jerks her head up and smiles softly, "Hey honey, what are you doing up?"

"I heard you come in…" I reply.

"I'm sorry," she sighs, looking drained.

"Meh, you know I'm a light sleeper," I say nonchalantly, sitting down with her on the couch and snuggling close. It's true, I _am _a light sleeper… Well ever since Rose was born.

"How was your day?" she questions, stifling a yawn.

"It was good, I'm going to Carter's tomorrow," I say, yawning back.

"Mommy!" I little voice calls.

"Speaking of light sleepers," Abby rolls her eyes and goes to her bedroom, returning with a sleepy baby in her arms.

"Abby!" I protest, "Don't bring her out, she needs to sleep. She _just_ started sleeping whole nights."

"Oh Kals, don't be so bossy, I just wanna say hi," Abby scolds playfully, kissing Rose on the forehead.

"No way, you're hardly here at night, I'm the one who gets up with her in the night," I lecture, snatching Rose into my own arms. "Say good night to Mommy."

"Night night Mommy," she waves agreeably and I carry her into my room, shutting the door firmly and clicking the lock.

"Wanna sleep with me baby?" I say, mustering as much excitement into my voice as possible.

"Yeah," Rosie murmurs, cuddling up into the curve of my stomach. I wrap my arms around her and in the next room, I can faintly hear Abby crying.


	2. Reconcile and a new home!

**Important Author's Note:** Abby and Carter are still together, but it oddly got awkward after Rose (their baby) was born. This chapter ties up some loose ends and puts grins on all the CARBY faces out there!

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Kali and Rosie!

"Daddy!" Rose squeals from my arms. Carter turns around with a huge grin on his face and crosses the hall over to our spot near Admit.

"Hi Pumpkin!" he exclaims, gently prying her from me and cradling her in his arms.

"Hi," I say to him, kissing his cheek, "Where's Abby?"

"Lounge," he says, heading off to see Susan and show off Rosie.

I make my way to the Doctor's Lounge and find Abby thoughtfully staring at a cup of coffee.

"You can drink it you know," I state, plopping down beside her.

"So… last night…" she murmurs awkwardly.

"We fought, personally I think we shouldn't do the fighting thing again. It's not working out for me," I shrug, flashing a smile.

"I guess… I mean, I don't want to upset your perfectly balanced life," she grins and rolls her eyes.

"On a serious note though, I'm sorry I was a snot last night. I've just been stressed and all with you working nights this week," I mutter.

She nods and stays silent. I get up and pour myself I cup of java and sit back down beside her.

"So random thought here," she starts, "Want to move in with John?"

"Wow!" I say. But by that I mean absolutely… obviously.


	3. Welcome home

**Author's Note:** Just another CARBY chapter…

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Kali and Rosie!

Moving into the Carter Mansion is simple. All we have to do is bring our clothes over. All our furniture is put into storage and seeing as both Roselani and I have our own rooms and everything else at Carter's, we are instantly set.

A soft tap on my door interrupts my reading.

"Come in," I call out. A tentive young woman slowly steps in.

"Hello Miss Kali, I am Carla… your new maid," she says slowly.

"What where's Patty?" I ask in alarm, referring to the mansion's cook. Carter never had _maids_! He had a couple housekeepers but that's it.

"Patty is downstairs," Carla responses in puzzlement, "I am _your_ maid."

"Hmm, I see," I mutter, giving a small nod. Tossing my magazine onto my nightstand, I head to the main living room and motion for Carla to follow.

Upon reaching the living room I receive another shock. A petite woman is playing with Rosie. Carter and Abby are nowhere in sight.

"Who are you?" I demand in alarm. I size her up, she's about Sam's build, so I'm a teensy bit taller… maybe I could take her.

"My name is Anne, I'm the nanny," the dark haired woman says warmly.

I shake my head in wonderment, "Where is John and Abby?"

"Dr. Carter and Dr. Lockhart went to the stables," Carla chimes in.

I push past Anne, scoop Rose into my arms and head to the back door. We stop at the back entrance and I wrap myself up in my adorable new black pea coat and black suede boots. Too tired to fight with the baby about her warm clothes I bundle her in many blankets and hold her close. We make our way to the stables and sure enough I hear their laughter.

"Hey guys!" I call out, pushing the door shut with my back.

"Kali we're in the tack room!" Carter shouts.

I hurry down the long hall, and enter the big room. The couple is at the table with hot cocoa.

"Mommy!" Rose squirms in her blankets and I place the bundle on Abby's lap.

"What's with the 'personal assistants' Carter?" I question, pouring some cocoa for myself and seating myself next to Abby.

"What are you talking about?" Abby asks, looking up from Rose.

"I apparently have my own maid and even Rosie has a nanny. I don't want one John, and I'll look after Roselani myself," I state.

"John I don't want some woman looking after our baby, especially when we're home!" Abby protests. Without another second she's up and marching towards the house, John and I hurrying after her. John profusely calling out explanations and me… I just giggle and try to catch up. Guess we're not going to be keeping the new maids!

"So she fired them on the spot?" Jayne exclaims.

"Yeah, but she was really nice about it," I laugh, shifting positions on my bed.

"So now your still looking after this little one 24/7?" Sandra asks from her spot on my floor with Rose.

"I don't have a problem with that, plus Patty is here most of the time if I _really _need something," I say, dramatically rolling off the side of the bed and landing next to my niece.

"Hi," she giggles, giving me a sloppy baby kiss.

"Hi sugar plum," I chirp back, snatching a couple Cheerios from her little snack container.

"Well I gotta run, I told my mom I'd be home ten minutes ago," Jayne says, lazily getting up off my love sofa and walking out. Sandra and I hastily follow, I quickly grab Rose as she shoves some more Cheerios into her mouth.

"So you'll do the first part and I'll do the last right?" I ask, hurrying down the stairs behind Jayne, referring to our science project.

"Yep, I'll get that done tonight see-" she starts out.

"Oh my gosh Rosie," I cry out, the baby has started to choke. I jiggle her around, cursing that I don't know the hemlock maneuver. "Get Patty!"

Jayne runs to the kitchen and Sandra runs outside, screaming for someone to come to our aide. Meanwhile, Roselani is sputtering and turning blue, oh no!

An elderly woman runs across our yard and to the door, she plucks Rose from me and smacks her back. A tiny Cheerio flies out and the baby begins to wail. I'm sobbing by now too, so I take the baby back and form some incoherent thanks to the anonymous woman, who has strolled off now. Patty and Jayne finally arrive.

"What's wrong?" Patty gasps.

"Nothing," I murmur, shushing the little baby. Definitely not going to tell Abby about this!


	4. CSI in the park

**Author's Note:** I've decided to turn this into a CSI: Miami crossover story… so heads up!

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Kali and Rosie!

Thankfully it was a slow day at the diner. Jayne, Al, Tammy and I were working and today I was also watching Rose. Determination between Abby and I convinced Carter that we didn't want Rose with a sitter, she could always be with us. So this week was pretty busy for all of us and I had to work the same day as Carter _and_ Abby did but it was okay. Tammy (the cashier) was keeping Rosie beside her and the customers had been admiring my niece all day.

"Kali, here's your order," Al says, handing me two warm meals. I place them on a tray and bring them to the customers, then speed back to the counter and grab my coat. Tammy has Rose and the diaper bag ready to go.

"Al I'm taking my break now," I call, picking up Roselani and scurrying out the door.

It's a gorgeous autumn day and Rosie perks up as we make our way through the park. A perfect red leave falls on us as we pass under its tree, Rosie grabs it and squeals with joy.

"Red! Pretty" she shrieks, waving it like a flag.

"Yes, it's very pretty eh baby?" I comment, glancing at my watch and looking around the park. We come to our usual bench and I glance around. Rose squirms in my arms and I set her down, she totters over to a pile of crisp leaves and falls into them, laughing to herself. Then I see them, holding hands and looking… nervous? They finally reach me, sullen looking.

"Hey," I say casually.

"Hi sweetie," Abby replies, sitting down close to me, Carter picks up Rose and sits by my other side.

"What's wrong?" I ask, my heart picking up its pace.

"Ray called the police yesterday because he hasn't seen Neela for the past three days, and she hasn't been to work. Today there was a lock of her hair covered in blood in her bedroom, with a note. It was from Neela apparently and it was addressed to you," Carter explains, not looking into my eyes.

I stand up, wanting to get away, but a man with shades and red hair has appeared in front of us and addresses me somewhat coldly, "Kali Richardson? Would you come to the station for some questions please?"

I look at Abby and feel my eyes roll back, blackness taking over me before I even hit the ground.

"She's coming to," Carter murmurs.

"Kali, honey it's okay. We need to go with Detective Caine now, I'll come with you," Abby explains, hurrying alongside John, who has me cradled in his arms. I struggle and he sets me down.

"I'm sorry Detective, about that little spell… Yes I'll come to the station," I address the silent man behind us.

"Okay let's go," he escorts Abby and I to his Hummer and we speed off.

"Kali you're hurting me," Abby says gently.

I look down and see that I'm clutching her hand at a death grip.

"Sorry," I release it.


	5. Kali and Calleigh chat

**Author's Note:** I've decided to turn this into a CSI: Miami crossover story! Oh and watch out, Calleigh Duquesne is the CSI, Kali is Abby's little sister, watch for the different spelling to determine the character!

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Kali and Rosie!

The CSI lab frightens me as I walk down the halls. I had no idea what was happening and therefore stupidly refused that Abby be with me for the questioning.

"Right in here Kali," Detective Caine says gently, ushering me into a room.

I take a seat on one side of the table and he sits on the other side.

"Okay, I need you to tell me the last time you saw Dr. Rasgotra," he starts.

"I saw Neela the other day, on Thursday after school. I went to the ER to pick up my niece," I explain.

"Did you talk to her? What was she doing?" Caine persists.

"She was in the lounge with John and Rose. She acted normal, bouncy and sweet. Told me she missed me, that we never saw each other any more. We had plans for tomorrow," I murmur, tears starting to fall down my cheeks.

The door opens and a slender blonde woman walks in, I bury my face in my arms and try to stop the tears.

"Horatio I need you to look at this please," she says awkwardly.

"Now?" Caine asks.

"Yes please," she answers, I take in that she has a southern accent.

"Okay," he replies. His chair pushes back and I glance up. "I'll be right back." I nod and drop my head again. The door clicks shut and I sob hysterically. A hand on my back startles me and I pop my head back up, the blonde woman has stayed and sat down beside me.

"Are you the girl who the note was addressed to?" she asks, keeping her hand on my back.

"So I'm told," I mutter, swiping at my tears.

"Do you know much about the case?" she inquires, her accent thickening.

I shake my head, continuing to wipe away the tears that wont _stop!_

"Alright," she starts, grabbing my hands and holding them in her own, "we received a call about this case out in Miami. Horatio, Alexx Woods, Eric Delko and myself are from the Miami Dade Crime Lab, anyway, we came out to check the case because apparently Horatio owed Chicago a favor," she smiles.

"I'm sorry, Miss, I don't know _your_ name," I state, quietly.

"Oh right, sorry, I'm Calleigh Duquesne. Spelt differently than yours though," she winks.

"With a 'C'?" I ask.

"Yes, but I spell it C-A-L-L-E-I-G-H," she flashes another smile.

"Ah, my full name is actually Kalia," I say, wondering why I'm going on about our names.

"Pretty," she drawls.

"So back to Neela…" I persuade.

"Right, Dr. Barnette had apparently been worried about Dr. Rasgotra and decided to check her room for a note. What he found was a piece of her hair dipped in blood with a ribbon and note attached to it. The note was for you," she trails off.

"May… may I see it then?" I request, fighting to not cry again.

She gets up and leaves, then returns shortly with a white note in a clear plastic bag, "Please leave it in the bag though sweetheart."

Kali, did you know that I adore you? You're such a sweet girl, and so responsible. I can only write one note and I think you deserve it because I love you as though you were my own little sister. I don't know what the future holds but I will always miss you and think of you and everyone else from my home at the ER. Love forever: Neela

I look up with tears in my eyes (again,) "Could you take me to my sister please Detective Duquesne."

Like a child, she leads me by the hand down the maze-like halls, I sniffle and try to cover my tears but no one seems to notice anyway.

"Sweetie, you can call me Calleigh," she says softly, wiping my tears away tenderly. I nod and we reach Abby, I rush to my big sister and cry with all the sadness I have in me.


	6. Second note

**Author's Note:** I've decided to turn this into a CSI: Miami crossover story! Oh and watch out, Calleigh Duquesne is the CSI, Kali is Abby's little sister, watch for the different spelling to determine the character!

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Kali and Rosie!

Sunlight crept over me and I stirred. What time was it? In a panic I realize I'm hours late for school and rush downstairs to find someone.

"John! Abby! Where are you?" I shout, running through the endless rooms.

"I'm in here honey," Abby calls out from somewhere to my left.

I search a couple rooms and find her in a TV room, watching a movie.

"I'm very late for school," I claim, my panic returning.

"I know, don't worry. You're not going today anyway, yesterday was rough and you were tossing all night. Come sit with me," she explains, muting the movie and reaching for me. I curl up on the sofa with her and she turns the volume up again.

ABBY'S POINT OF VIEW

I walk into work the next day wanting a drink more than ever. I've smoked so many cigarettes over the past few days I must be close to the hundreds. Everyone in the ER looks just as bad, quietly tending to patients and avoiding discussion.

"Ray!" I call out when I see him.

"Hey," he mutters, walking up to me.

"Have you-" I try.

"Nope, she's still missing," he replies and walks away.

I sigh and walk into the lounge, throwing my stuff into my locker and moving back into the hall.

"Abby, phone for you," Frank mumbles through his doughnut.

I grab the phone from him, "Dr. Lockhart speaking."

"Abby? The detectives came to the house, they want me to go back to the lab with them again… They found another note for me," Kali blurts out. Her tone is different and I can sense her fear.

"Okay, okay relax, let me talk to them," I soothe, trying to stay calm. Meanwhile, some of the staff has caught my tone and are standing by.

"Dr. Lockhart? It's Detective Caine here," a male voice says.

"You found another note?" I question. People get closer to me now, curiosity burning in their eyes.

"Yes, could someone meet us at the station? We're going to take Kali there," he explains.

"Yes of course, but why?" my voice is getting a bit high.

"I can't discuss that on the phone ma'am, just please have someone there for when we're done the questioning okay?" he reassures.

"Alright," I hang up and turn to the crowd. "They found another note from Neela, someone call Carter's cell and tell him to meet me at the station. Ray will you come with me?"

"So what did the note say this time detective?" I sigh, wrapping my arms around Roselani.

Detective Caine pulls a note in a bag out of the folder and hands it to me;

Kali, I'm alright, how are you? How's school, and Rose, and everyone else? How's your horse doing? Going into any shows soon. I hope I can come see it. I miss you, but unfortunately I think I'll be seeing you soon. Stay safe, I love you: Neela

"We think Kali should go into hiding. Dr. Rasgotra was obviously kidnapped, and the guy seems to be thinking about going after your sister," Detective Caine persuades.

"Would I go with her?" I ask, holding Rose tighter.

"No, we have to keep everything else the same," he says firmly.

"Where would she go?" John pipes up as Rose climbs from my lap to his.

"Well we were thinking of placing her under the care of Detective Duquesne, they have been getting along quite well. And this way, Kali will be officially guarded at all times," the detective replies, relaxing in his chair a bit.

"Where's my sister now," I demand, stiffening.

"She's talking to Detective Delko I believe," Caine says.

"So have you gotten any more leads on Neela?" Ray asks restlessly from his spot in the chair beside me.

"None that we can disclose Doctor," Caine replies calmly.

END ABBY'S POINT OF VIEW

I fidget slightly as I wait for Detective Delko to return. He's gone to get the next note for me to see. The door slowly opens and the blonde pokes her head in.

"Heard you were here," she flashes a warm smile.

"Good evening Detective Duquesne," I greet her, glad for the familiar face.

"It's _Calleigh_," she exaggerates.

"Sorry," I reply.

"So have you heard what's going on?" her tone has switched from playful to serious.

"We got another note from Neela…" I try.

"Yes," she's quiet now.

"What it is?" I inquire.

Detective Delko returns before she can answer.

"Kalia, wanna come with me please? Calleigh you should come too actually," he nods to us. We travel down the halls into another room where I find Abby, Carter, Ray and Rosie sitting with Detective Caine.

"Kali, we need to tell you something important," Caine starts.

"Sit down sweetie," Abby motions to the empty chair.

"What is it?" I ask, not moving towards the chair.

"Neela was kidnapped, you're going into hiding with Blondie," Ray says bluntly.

"Pardon me?" I cry in shock.

"Kals, it's for your own protection," Abby says gently, coming over to me and hugging me.

"But will I see you guys?" I demand, trembling.

Abby shakes her head and I start to cry softly. Hands grasp me and pull me back and away from the ones I love, and I don't know when I'll have my life back again.


	7. The great escape

**Author's Note:** So Kali is now with Calleigh, Abby and Carter don't have time to focus on where their relationship is going, and Neela is still missing. Drama, drama, drama! Oh and Susan never left :-) Oh and when it doesn't say who's POV it is, its Kali's.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Kali and Rosie!

I've always loved hotels. From the cute room service men to the never-ending towels. But when you _cannot leave _the room at all it gets unnerving. When I entered this room on Friday I was happy for the vacation in the gorgeous suite. But it's Friday again, and I haven't been out of the room in a week. Nor have I had any contact with Abby or anyone by phone and such. Today seems like a breaking point, I'm antsy and grumpy.

"Calleigh," I call out, getting out of bed. Tip toeing down the hall I peek into her bedroom. She's dead to the world and probably wont be up for a few hours.

In the living room I call room service for a coffee and after receiving it grab a sweater, and go out on to the balcony to enjoy it. This is the only fresh air I've been getting for the past week, and a last night's long conversation between Calleigh and Horatio has me now fearing for the balcony privilege.

Tears have started to trickle down my cheeks, I swipe miserably at them and think of my family, mostly Abby. An idea starts to form in my mind and before I talk myself out of it, I've bolted to my room, changed out of my PJs and made it back to the living room within 60 seconds. I slip out the door and dart down the hallway, into the elevator, through the lobby and out onto the street. Ah!

With a soft sigh I slow to a walk and make my way down the crowded street. Since I don't have any money on me I have to get there by foot. Smiling at my freedom, I stroll along towards County.

8888888888

CALLEIGH'S POINT OF VIEW

Rolling out of bed, I go to the living room expecting to see Kali with a book on the balcony. But she's isn't out there, so I retrace my steps and head to her room. She's not in there either. Frantically I check all the rooms and with a disappointed feeling, call the lab.

"Delko," Eric answers.

"It's me, Kali's gone," I murmur.

"Okay, we'll be there soon," he says before hanging up.

I click my phone shut and go change. I've always done a good job, and I feel like I've failed now. I haven't felt this way since John Hagen.

I think of the preppy little teen that I've lived with for the past week and let my emotions go. And that's how my co-workers find me, sobbing on my bed, rocking back and forth like a mad woman.

"Come on Duquesne, we gotta find out if she ran away or was kidnapped," Horatio mutters, squeezing my shoulder and heading back to the living room.

END CALLEIGH'S POINT OF VIEW

8888888888

ABBY'S POINT OF VIEW

"Damnit!" I scream, slamming down the phone.

'Abby what is it?" Susan asks cautiously.

"Kali's gone," I state tearfully.

"Okay, what do you need," Susan presses. Maybe it's the fact that I haven't actually _seen_ my little sister in a week, or that I haven't _slept_ in a week, or maybe both, but I feel tears forming and have to flee to the lounge before I do something crazy… Like cry in the middle of the hospital.

Susan has followed me in and I give a scream of frustration before collapsing into her arms. Neela's gone, and Kali's ran away, it's just too much.

I finally compose myself and as Susan and I walk back into the halls, I see Kali walking in. She sees me and with a huge grin, bounds over and into my embrace.

"For God's sakes Kalia Kate!" I say firmly between sobs.

I hold her tight and we retreat back into the lounge, meanwhile, I know Susan is calling the CSIs to come back and get her.

END ABBY'S POINT OF VIEW

8888888888

I hold Roselani tightly on my lap as we wait for the CSIs to come for me. Abby had called John and he sped over here with the baby so that we could be together for a bit.

"You can't do this again Kals," John says, draping his arm over my shoulders.

"I know, I wont," I respond, "but I _really_ missed you guys."

"Oh shush, you'll be home as soon as they find Neela," Abby smiles, kissing me on the cheek. She's been showering me with love for the past fifteen minutes. We all know our time together is limited. Suddenly the door opens and Eric and Calleigh are here.

"Come on Kalia, let's go," Calleigh mutters.

I feel panicked, this wasn't enough, I smoother Rose in kisses, hand her off to John who hugs me tightly then fling myself at Abby, clinging to her and fighting tears.

"Let's go Kali," Eric says, prying me away from Abby. He puts his arm around my shoulders and escorts me out. I avoid the eyes of the ER staff and keep my head down.

In the car, Eric talks about something or another and Calleigh keeps quiet in the passenger seat. I don't care, it was worth it.


	8. Finding Neela

**Author's Note:** Ray and Neela aren't together as a couple, but they ARE room mates remember? After not seeing her at home and finding out she wasn't showing up for work, he obviously got worried.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Kali and Rosie!

The mystery behind a CSI and their sunglasses was solved for me today. Calleigh had put hers on when she and Eric picked me up, after we arrived at the new hotel and she took them off, I noticed faint tear streaks around her eyes. But I pretended not to notice. Now I'm lying in bed and it's about two in the morning. The CSI and I barely said anything to each other all day so I was starting to feel lonely. Out in the hall, Calleigh's cell phone rings.

I peek out into the hall and quietly follow Calleigh as she stumbles to the kitchen where she left it.

"Duquesne," she yawns, picking it up.

The person on the other line says something long, Calleigh only replies with "mmhmms" every once in a while. But she is clearly now awake to the fullest extent. The conversation continues and when she hangs up, Calleigh looks pained. I step back into my room and get into bed again before she sees I'm up. She peeks in my room and thinking that I'm asleep, comes in and starts stroking my hair before turning and abruptly leaving. Anxiety overtakes me and I feel like I'll never fall asleep. But I obviously do because the next thing I know, sunlight is pouring in through my window and Calleigh is sitting on the edge of my bed fully dressed.

"What happened last night?" I ask immediately waking up.

"They found the man who kidnapped Neela, he's dead," she says in a barely audible voice.

"And Neela?" I demand, fear gripping my heart.

"She's at the hospital, it doesn't look good," Calleigh answers, gently placing a hand on my shoulder.

8888888888

In the dark Hummer I sniffle and fight with tears. Calleigh wordlessly hands me her lovely Chanel sunglasses and I put them on and feel much better. We pull into County's parking garage and I don't know what to do with myself. Calleigh takes a risk and grabs my hand in hers. I let myself be led into the elevators and nervously shift my weight from one foot to the other. The doors slide open and we step out, I spot Susan and rush over to her, hurling myself into her arms.

"Kali, oh honey, are you okay? Are you okay?" she murmurs, gripping me tightly.

"Yes, yes I am! Where is she?" I start to sob, sinking further into the warm embrace.

Susan pushes the sunglasses up onto my head and clasps my face in her hands, "She's upstairs, room 267. I can't take you though, half the staff is already up there."

"It's okay, I'll go with the detective," I murmur, wiping my wet face. I walk back to Calleigh and we get back into the elevators.

The ride up seems longer and I grasp Calleigh's hand instinctively. She holds on tightly and I pull the glasses back onto my face. We stroll out and wander the second floor until finally coming in front of 267. I push open the door and pull Calleigh in with me, the room is brightly lit, Ray, John (with Rose in his arms,) Sam, Luka and Abby are all surrounding the bed. They all look at me when I step in, Calleigh starts to pull away but I hold tightly to her hand. Pushing through the "crowd," I see Neela, her face is bruised, her arm broken, and lots of scratches and such all over her. She's so damaged, I bring both hands to my mouth to cover a scream. Everyone rushes to me at that point and I'm smothered in sobs and hugs. After what seems like forever, we've all calmed down and I ask the obvious, "Is she gonna be okay?" They all nod, and I beam a smile and slip into the hall. Calleigh's leaning against the wall and stands up straighter when she sees me.

"Neela's gonna be okay," I beam.

"That's great sweetie, I gotta go to the crime scene now, I wont see you again so give me a hug that'll last forever," she smiles, her accent thicker than ever.

I wrap her in a hug and she lifts me off the ground, but only for a moment (considering we're about the same size.) But I get her point, and hold her tighter, only letting go after she does.

"Maybe we'll see each other again someday, you never know. Plus we'll still talk," I wink, swiping at tears. She pulls out a business card and hands to me, I slip it in my pocket and hand the sunglasses back.

She refuses them, "Keep them, and keep in touch." And walks off.

"Thank you Calleigh, thank you for saving us!" I call out to her, she raises a hand in reply, not looking back.


End file.
